


Safe in his Hands

by Oliver__Niko



Series: Kinky Sylvix Shenanigans [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, They're so incredibly in love, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Sylvain finds the art of ropework soothing; putting another's safety in his care, losing himself in the intricacy that requires a firm yet gentle hand.After a particularly rough day in battle, this is exactly what he needs to ease the weight in his shoulders, and Felix is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Kinky Sylvix Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709566
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Safe in his Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this fic! I was thinking a lot about how perfect it is for Sylvain to be great at shibari, what with his artistic side. It made me dwell a little deeper into the idea of this also being a comfort for him. I decided to use precisely that, which is how this fic was created.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Fighting in a war means becoming accustomed to death. That which you cause by your own hands, and the comrades who will die around you. It’s a given for any battle, and one can only hope to protect them, that you will return from that war with as few casualties as possible.

But losses will always occur. Sometimes, it may be under your own command. Battles are unpredictable. No matter how much of a master tactician you are, the loss of life follows you.

Sylvain knows this. Today is simply an unlucky one, and the men who fell in his battalion knew what they were signing up for. Even so, Sylvain thinks of their loved ones, their ambitions and goals for a future beyond this war, and guilt finds him nonetheless.

He and Felix enter his room. There are post-battle celebrations in the dining hall, for the battle _had_ been a success. It can simply be difficult to look at the bigger picture. Neither of the two will lower themselves enough to shrug off those lives as chivalrous deaths.

Sylvain is removing his armour. Felix has slipped off his boots. Silent as he thinks on what to say, what to do, without letting it seem like baseless words. He knows what they feel like.

“You know it’s not your fault, right?” he says eventually. There’s a slight pause in Sylvain’s movements.

“I suppose. Just kinda feels that way when they’re under your command.”

“We’re under command, too. All of us are. We put our lives in each other’s hands, and it’s a part of war that it doesn’t always go to plan.” Felix places his boots down, bringing his gaze back to Sylvain; he’s now proceeded to his leg armour. “Even so, I understand how you feel.”

“Yeah. It does hurt a lot.” Sylvain’s hair has fallen over his face, hiding the furrowing of his eyebrows. “I mean, they’re like us, right? Looking forward to something better … We’re all fighting this war in hope of what comes after.”

“That’s why we need to be sure to protect ourselves. So we don’t go down the same way and see that future.”

Sylvain hums. “That’s what I’m trying to remember. At least you guys have been kept safe.”

Even so, there’s still pain in that voice. It’s to be expected. Felix would never expect a few words of reassurance to calm those thoughts of Sylvain’s—nor does Sylvain expect to rid Felix of similar troubles with a few hugs and kisses. That is not reality.

But simply not allowing either to dwell on this alone, at the very least not consistently so, is important. It will do no good to them as individuals _or_ their bigger goal to let themselves fall into that spiral.

They’re here, breathing and alive, and they are not as such through sacrifice. Never do they sacrifice those they order into battle. The sacrifices lie in their opponents, whilst their comrades are there to push them forward.

Sylvain’s upper body straightens after casting his armour to one side. Felix has walked in front of him, hands now absent of their gloves as they cup Sylvain’s face. Lips find Sylvain’s head, and both swear Sylvain deflates a little.

“What can I do for you, Syl?” asks Felix. “If there’s anything I can do, anything you need, tell me.” Because sometimes it’s best to simply ask. If people had asked Felix what _he_ needed when his brother died, instead of letting their expectations consume him, perhaps it would have all been that little bit easier.

He won’t make that same mistake. Not when Sylvain’s heart fills with gratitude, and those hands of his reach for Felix in return, sliding over his waist.

“I need _you_ , Fe.”

The words themselves seem to be without connotations—his touch tells a different story. Stroking over to Felix’s back, the arch of his spine to his hips, and gently over his rear. Felix nods with an almost breathless sigh.

“Then that’s what you’ll get.”

He pulls off his hooded cape as he slides onto Sylvain’s lap. Hands on his face bring him in for a kiss. Sylvain relaxes into it, drawn in by those lips, those cool palms against his skin. Slow and tender. They might not have all the time in the world, not yet, but they have enough time for each other.

Sylvain’s hands shift from Felix’s backside, down the thighs straddling him. A little noise of appreciation against Sylvain’s lips. The kiss breaks, Felix leaning his head down to bring his mouth to Sylvain’s neck. The latter raises his head with a sigh.

“How do you want me, Syl?”

He chuckles over this. “You’re acting well-behaved, aren’t you?”

A little huff against Sylvain’s neck. “I’m not riling you up today. Is that so difficult to accept?” Another kiss is placed further down, Sylvain’s right hand rising up to stroke over the back of Felix’s head.

“For you, yeah.”

“Well, I’m different today. Congratulations.” Felix straightens back up, face and voice alike softening. “I know you’re hurting. I want to help you relax, take your mind off everything in any way I can. So tell me, Syl.” Felix’s hands, surprisingly gentle, trail up Sylvain’s torso and to his chest. “You can lay back and let me ride you, if you don’t want to push yourself.”

Though the sweet touch of his lover’s hands have relaxed his body, he shakes his head regardless. “No, that’s not it. Not today.”

“All right.” He says nothing else, inviting Sylvain to continue. The latter hums. Caressing the thighs spread on his lap, found with a desire to see them covered in ropes.

“I want to make you all beautiful for me, my love.” His hands squeeze gently at Felix’s hips, forehead leaning against his neck. “Need you to put your trust in me, to be vulnerable as I bind you … Is that okay?”

Felix nods, smiling. He urges Sylvain’s head to rise to place a brief kiss on his lips. “More than okay.”

A smile reaches Sylvain’s face in return. Still a little strained by the burdens on his shoulders, but it’s a smile nonetheless; he brings their lips back together once more before his hands reach underneath Felix’s armpits to lift him from his lap and place him on the bed. Fingers trail over Felix’s leg as Sylvain gets to his feet.

Felix watches him, reaching to his torso to start removing his outerwear. He stops midway when Sylvain faces him and shakes his head.

“Can I undress you myself, baby?”

“I suppose if you must,” says Felix, a little amused. His hands are placed behind him instead to lean on as Sylvain begins to rifle through a drawer.

He hums under his breath, deciding what he needs, picturing Felix in his mind. There are some colours and tools that are best saved for when he can truly draw this out … Leave Felix laid there, prettily tied and with that rope in his mouth and over his eyes, teasing and punishing him. It’s always a delicious sight, but right now, Sylvain doesn’t want that. He simply wants to lose himself in the process.

A length of pale jute rope is pulled out instead. Felix has one leg resting over the other when Sylvain turns around, a smile on his face. “Interesting choice.”

“Is it, when you truly are an angel?”

“And you’re incredibly sappy.”

There is still no stopping how that smile grows. Felix’s eyes flicker to the side, half-closed with a contented sigh as Sylvain strokes along the outside of Felix’s thigh. Sylvain places the rope to one side, lips finding Felix’s cheek.

The leather armour over Felix’s chest and belts around his torso are removed one by one. Fingers prise open the clasps of his outerwear. Pulled away from his shoulders, the white layer underneath following, leaving Felix in his turtleneck and trousers. He hums with appreciation over the hands that trail underneath the shirt and the kiss on his neck.

“Will you be wanting me naked, Syl?”

“Mm. Want to be as close as possible to you, Fe.” There’s a small pause. “Although _maybe_ you can put those stirrups back on. That’d look nice with your legs tied.”

“You’ll never stop being addicted to them, will you?” Felix’s arms rise to assist with his shirt being pulled over his head.

“Never.” Sylvain’s forehead leans against Felix’s. His fingertips glide up the now bare torso, up onto Felix’s chest. His brow furrows as they hover over a large bruise spreading across Felix’s shoulder—likely from when he had taken a fall. “That scared me.”

“I was fine. I didn’t push myself to get decent at Reason for nothing. Helps, being able to attack from a distance.”

Sylvain only hums. He presses his lips to that bruise. Carefully, for he doesn’t want Felix to feel any pain tonight. “I know. But I still don’t ever want to lose you. Want you right here with me.”

“Same with you.”

Their lips rejoin. An ounce of desperation mingles in that kiss, Sylvain’s fingers beginning to unfasten Felix’s trousers. The latter inhales deeply, breaking the kiss. He gasps at the mouth that sucks at his collarbone.

“Mm, Syl … Can never leave me without any marks, can you?”

Teeth gently scrape over the skin, Sylvain’s nose brushing against it. “Have to remind you you’re mine, always.”

Felix smiles, running his fingers through Sylvain’s hair. “Always,” he agrees.

That touch, the single word, helps to ease a little of the worry that weighs on Sylvain’s chest. He pulls Felix’s trousers down over his hips. Felix hums, rising up on his knees to assist with Sylvain pulling them down. His underwear is soon to follow. Hunger arises in both of them, but not enough to speed up their steady movements.

“Thought about how you’re going to do this yet?” asks Felix, tracing his fingers over the ropes left on the bed. Sylvain is crouching down to detach the stirrups attached to Felix’s boots.

“Mm. You’re going to look so pretty, Fe … More than you always do, anyway.”

Sylvain returns to Felix. He leans down, pressing a kiss to the top of Felix’s foot as the cloth is tied around it. The kisses continue up Felix’s leg, leading the way for the thigh-highs to stretch over the skin; when Sylvain attaches the buckles at Felix’s thigh, he kisses deeper on the inside, leaving Felix shuddering.

“I hope you’re going to fuck me after all this patience,” he says. Sylvain laughs, the first laughter since they returned from the battle.

“Obviously, baby. But let me take my time for now.”

He proceeds to the other leg, following the same process. Hands rest on either one once the thigh-highs are in place. Sylvain spreads them as he brings himself closer to Felix, lips meeting as his hips push against Felix’s.

“ _Mm—”_ An involuntary sound against the tongue in Felix’s mouth, pressing himself forward against Sylvain’s crotch. There’s a grin on the latter’s face when he parts.

“Oh, you _really_ want to get fucked, don’t you?” he teases. Felix rolls his eyes, teeth catching his lip when Sylvain presses that little closer.

“You know that seeing you fight gets me riled up.” Felix exhales, a smirk now tugging at his own lips. “If this was any other day, I’d want you to throw me down. But today …”

The words that are meant to tease have the opposite effect; Sylvain’s smile softens, for he knows that beneath those words is Felix telling Sylvain that he understands what he currently needs. “Next time, my love. Let’s start getting you ready.”

He gently pushes at Felix’s shoulders to turn him around, so his side faces Sylvain. The latter scoops up a length of rope. It’s brought around the centre of Felix’s back, ends brought through the bight, pulled and crossed over at his spine.

“Can you breathe fine?” Sylvain asks, Felix nodding. The working ends are brought back around the front of the body again in the opposite direction. They’re pulled up through the loop created at the centre of Felix’s back; a kiss lands on Felix’s shoulder simultaneously.

Reversing direction again, Sylvain pulls the rope above Felix’s chest, wrapping underneath the stem connecting the horizontal ropes against his back. The ends are pulled through the created loop, now falling over his chest.

“This way, sweetheart,” says Sylvain, urging Felix to turn slightly. A kiss is placed on the tip of his nose as Sylvain pulls the ends over the rope at the top of Felix’s chest. He brings them up underneath the bottom ropes. “Can’t get over how still you’re being.”

“I did say I’m here for whatever you need.” Felix leans his head back, closing his eyes as the ropes are pulled up over his shoulder, leaving each side of his chest encased in it. “It’s kinda nice to not always put up a fight, anyway.”

“Sometimes kittens just want to snuggle and be cute,” says Sylvain, laughing as Felix kicks him lightly.

Sylvain returns the ropes to Felix’s back. He pulls them underneath the ropes over the shoulder blades, creating a hole in the centre. Before continuing, his fingers slip underneath the rope that is pulled over the bruise on Felix’s shoulder, testing the tightness. “Doesn’t hurt there, does it?”

“Barely.”

“Barely?”

Felix rolls his eyes. “It’s a bruise. I only notice that it’s stinging when you mention it. I’m fine, I promise.”

“Just don’t want you hurting at all today.” Sylvain finishes off the harness at Felix’s back, tugging at the ropes once more to test its tightness. His fingertips trace up over the bindings and Felix’s spine. Smiles at the subtle shiver underneath. “Let’s do your legs next, okay, baby? Don’t need to pin you down to get you to behave today, so we’ll do your hands last to be safer.”

“Fine.” There’s feigned irritation in that voice, Sylvain knowing it’s because Felix enjoys his hands being restrained most of all. Sylvain smiles with amusement, kissing his temple.

“No body parts you don’t want me to tie today? Or anything else you _really_ want me to?”

Felix hums, shaking his head. “However you want me.”

“This way then, Fe.”

Sylvain turns him around, patting Felix’s leg to silently tell him to rise it up to himself. He does so as his hands lean back on the bed behind him. A single column tie is bound around his ankle. Two fingers slip underneath, before he pushes Felix’s shin to bring his ankle closer to his thigh.

“Four would be nice, I think,” Sylvain murmurs to himself as he wraps the rope around the high. He does so another three times. “Yeah, that’s pretty … Love you so much. You’re beautiful.”

Felix smiles with a hint of shyness. The rope of the spiral is brought over the inside of his knee. A triangle is formed beneath it, Sylvain slipping his finger inside and pulling the rope underneath.

Felix has begun to subtly squirm. “Liking that, aren’t you?”

“Shut it,” he mutters, earning a soft laugh from Sylvain.

Sylvain begins to knot on each rope spiralling around Felix’s thigh. The rope is passed around his calf as well, Sylvain now shuffling along the bed to have a better view in cinching the rope on the outside of Felix’s leg.

“There,” says Sylvain, working the ends back around the leg. He pulls them through a loop and back down. “That’s one done. And Goddess,” Sylvain’s hand trails up the bindings, “it was a perfect idea to get you to leave those thigh-highs on, baby. You’re gorgeous.”

“Pretty basic for you, so far,” says Felix.

“I know, I know. I’m still deciding on what exactly I want to do with you.”

Sylvain proceeds to Felix’s other leg, who brings it up to himself once again. The latter finds himself smiling; Sylvain’s own smiles are far less strained than before. As his careful hands continue to loop ropes around Felix, the more their tension is eased; he exhales deeply, shoulders loosening, as he starts the process once again.

“Okay?” Felix asks softly.

“Mm, this is really helping. And you, my love?”

“Think I needed this after today.” Felix leans his cheek against his shoulder. “Can feel all my worries washing away, too.”

As is often the case, when he puts himself in Sylvain’s care this way. Putting up a fight is fun. Sylvain forcing him into submission, driving into him until he’s panting, begging—but there’s enjoyment to be found in the simplicity of allowing Sylvain to tie him. The undying trust between them. How Felix doesn’t have to put up a front here, with nothing to prove. He’s allowed to be vulnerable. There’s no shame in this arousal, or the warmth he has from Sylvain taking care of him.

And in turn, Sylvain can be comforted by the power that Felix grants him, to know that he’s trusted enough to tend to him this way. Sylvain appreciates the love this takes. How much he finds his mind clearing when he makes every knot against this pale skin, enjoying how it feels for this usually feisty man to submit to him.

This is exactly why he needs this today.

Felix speaks once the second leg has been tied identical to the first. “Syl, there is,” he inhales at the hands tracing up his inner thighs, dangerously close to his increasing erection, “there’s one thing I wouldn’t mind.”

“Yeah, baby?”

“You can tie them together, if you like. My thighs, I mean.”

Sylvain hums, leaning over Felix to press a kiss to the top of his ear. “Really being obedient today, aren’t you? I like it.”

“I just want it too, _ngh—”_ The sound is released from the teeth that nip lightly on his earlobe. “S-Syl …”

“I’ll do that for you. Thinking right up to the harness too, over your hips and framing that ass of yours … Would you want that too, angel?”

“Goddess, _yes,”_ Felix breathes out. Sylvain grins, leaving a kiss on Felix’s lips before backing away, taking more rope into his hands.

The inner thigh is a risky place to tie knots, not as strong as the muscle on top. He scans his eyes over Felix, humming. He decides on looping the rope in the slight spaces of skin between the previous wraps. Up and over both thighs, securing them on the outside.

Felix exhales, almost breathless. “That’s …”

“How you wanted it, right?” Sylvain smiles over Felix’s hum. “I love it when you want to be helpless, Felix … Letting me take care of you, putting your body in my hands.”

A quiet moan from Felix has Sylvain shuddering. Legs squirming against the bindings, additionally useless now Sylvain is looping rope around both calves as well. “Those hands can definitely do something, all right,” says Felix, earning a grin from Sylvain. His voice softens as he adds, “And I trust you, Sylvain. You can do what you want to me.”

Sylvain swallows, leaning over to kiss Felix. The appreciation that swells from that sentiment is enough to render him speechless.

He proceeds with his tying. Still slow, but with a higher sense of desire and desperation to dominate Felix than before. Rope is brought over Felix’s hips. Tied at the side of them, above his rear. His hands push Felix down onto the bed on his side.

And that is precisely the moment Felix begins to slip down a little further into a submissive headspace. “S-Syl—”

“You okay?”

Felix hums, resting his head on the arms that are still left untied. His thighs are rubbing as best as they are able to against each other. “I just—Goddess, please don’t stop.”

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you as well, Fe,” Sylvain teases. The rope is swooped down beneath Felix’s backside, up over inner thighs and past his testicles. A choked moan escapes Felix’s throat from the hands brushing past them. “Unless you just want to be left tied like a pretty little trophy. I can do that, too.”

He smirks over the groan in response. “N-no, you know I don’t— _please,_ please just tie more than this. Need you to, hng,” he inhales sharply over the hand now caressing his ass cheek. A gentle moan as it squeezes. “Syl …”

“I know, baby, I know. Patience, remember?”

Felix hums, nodding against his arms. He’s not the only one needing patience. Seeing Felix crumble down this way, his previous obedience growing into full submission—a submission that is saved for Sylvain’s eyes, and those eyes alone. It drives him crazier than anything else.

The ropes framing this porcelain skin are intoxicating enough as it is. But the biggest drug of all, that which both love more than anything, is the sheer trust put in each other’s hands. The desires that only deepen the further Felix lets himself go.

Sylvain scoops the rope back up and contemplates slicking the rope through the crevice between Felix’s ass cheeks. He decides, however, this too is best saved for another time; simply the rope framing him, a beautiful picture, is more than enough.

He is turned over on his back. Eyes peering up at Sylvain’s, watching the tongue that licks his lips over that flushed face underneath him. Felix sighs over the hands that run up his torso as Sylvain prepares to connect the rope to the harness.

“Sylvain,” says Felix, reaching his hands up to the back of Sylvain’s head, “kiss me again—”

Sylvain takes hold of Felix’s wrists, ropes still trapped between his fingers, as he leans down to do exactly this. He pushes Felix’s wrists down by his head, slipping a tongue into his mouth. There’s a muffled whimper. Legs squirming against those bindings, trapped hands in loose fists.

“Now, now, baby,” says Sylvain as their lips part, backing away a little with a slight smirk when Felix tries to break the gap between their lips again. “Me not tying your hands first wasn’t permission to use them, you know.”

“By my head?” Felix asks, right hand holding onto his left wrist when Sylvain lets go. The latter nods, pressing his lips to Felix’s neck.

“Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

“I trust you more than anyone.”

Sylvain swallows. His mouth lowers, Felix’s breath hitching when it finds his bound chest; he lets out a moan as a tongue laps over his nipple, sparks of pleasure coursing through him. “You really do trust me, don’t you?”

“Wouldn’t let you—” Felix’s teeth bite at his lip to stifle a whimper as Sylvain sucks at the nipple. “I-I wouldn’t let you do this otherwise, love.”

Sylvain’s half-lidded eyes open fully, straightening up to glance at Felix’s face. He smiles once the surprise over a rare pet name fades. It remains as he kisses Felix’s lips, now preparing to continue his ropework.

He slips the rope under that which stretches beneath Felix’s chest. He begins the procedure of tying it down Felix’s stomach, framing his naval. Hands run over the curve of Felix’s waist, appreciating the lithe muscle of his abdomen, thumbs brushing the ropes.

“Beautiful,” says Sylvain, forever murmuring words filled with affection, adoring the beauty beneath him. “Love you so much Fe, more than anything. I’m so glad you’re still here.”

“And you, Syl.” Felix’s hips lift up off the bed of their own accord as Sylvain’s touch reaches them, preparing to connect the ropes from there to his stomach. His eyes are bursting with love when they open to peer up at Sylvain.

“Please say it. Please say you love me,” says Sylvain, needing to hear that affirmation, not simply see it in that mesmerising gaze.

“I love you. Always have.”

“And I’m the luckiest man alive for that.” Sylvain strokes over the arms Felix rests above his head. “Can’t believe that you’re all mine, baby, all mine to make pretty … You want me to tie these so badly, don’t you?”

“F-fuck, _please.”_

Sylvain smiles, head lowering to press their foreheads together before he is rolling Felix back onto his side. He takes Felix’s arms into his hands. A quiet moan as they’re brought behind his back, struggling only slightly—not to truly fight, but for the sheer feeling of helplessness.

Sylvain’s thumbs circle over Felix’s forearms. “Clasp your hands and keep your arms there.” Though lovingness remains in his tone, there’s a firmness there as well; Felix doesn’t hesitate to follow the command. “That’s a good boy. Let’s start from the top and work our way down, okay?”

“Mm … From my upper arms?”

“Of course, baby. I know you want that just as much as I do.”

The rope returns to his hands. A thoughtful hum as he glances over his previous work on the harness. He continues on from the rope at the centre of Felix’s back. Stretching across at a diagonal to his upper arms, looping around either one. The rope continues on further down his upper arms, above his elbow—either one is tied, brought together with a knot in the middle.

“Still all right?” Sylvain murmurs, fingers slipping underneath. Felix nods, breaths shallow against the bed from his arousal. “Yeah, you’re more than all right.”

Felix presses his lips together from annoyance. Sylvain smiles with fond amusement, now proceeding to Felix’s lower arms. Here, he chooses to wrap the rope around the entirety of them. Wrapping around similar to how he tied Felix’s legs, travelling down close to his wrists.

It’s a good choice. Sylvain swears his erection only grows warmer as he sees those arms come together so helplessly, and the squirming from Felix gives all the feedback he needs.

Even before Felix says, “How … how are you so good at this?”

“What do you expect, when I’ve done this so many times to you?”

Despite the joke, Sylvain knows the deeper, far more tender truth lies in their trust, their continuously healthy communication in what the other wants and needs. He doesn’t need to voice that. Both of them know without saying a single word.

Sylvain finishes securing the knots at Felix’s arms. His larger hands stroke over Felix’s own, urging them to finally let go now Sylvain grants him that permission. Sylvain holds onto one. His fingertips test their temperature, eyes taking in their colour, and he puts that image in his mind.

He squeezes this hand, and Felix squeezes back, the silent communication that the latter knows to tell if he feels anything unusual or painful.

Rope is then wrapped around Felix’s wrists twice. Sylvain crosses the bight over the working ends, bringing the rope through the wrists and behind both sets. The more secure they become in between Felix’s wrists, the more he is left breathless; Sylvain can see his shivers.

He tests the tightness before his hands stroke up Felix’s bound arms. “There, my sweet. I think that’s about done.”

Before he backs away, he continues his appreciation through touch. The bindings on Felix’s back, over his chest. Down to that which frames his rear. A soft, desperate moan as Sylvain squeezes it, Felix squirming against his bonds.

“ _Oh_ , Goddess, Syl—”

“So beautiful, baby.” Sylvain squeezes again, before bringing himself backwards to have a better view of the entirety of Felix’s body. “Look at how pretty you look, all helpless and waiting for me.”

Felix’s teeth bite at his lip to stifle another moan. Brown eyes pierce through him. Inspecting every single knot keeping him in place, the pale ropes against equally light skin, the pink flush over Felix’s face and neck …

Sylvain’s hands cannot be kept to himself. They have to touch what he has created, feel every inch of the body that is his. Those bound legs, the ropes taunt against his hips. A mesmerising whimper as Sylvain’s fingertip traces a line up Felix’s erection.

“Ngh, fuck—”

That touch continues over Felix’s hip, following the rope tied around his backside. Up to the bound wrists. He smiles as Felix’s fingers try to wrap around Sylvain’s hand.

“I love you so much,” Sylvain murmurs. His fingers reach Felix’s front, thumb stroking over a nipple. Felix releases a sigh, turning to a deep inhale, a breathless moan, as it pushes down harder. Circling, teasing. And all Felix can do is tug feebly at those ropes.

“A-ah, Syl, more …” Felix moans again as Sylvain’s thumb and index finger pinch. “Hng— _shit,_ please, please.”

“Please what, baby?”

“M-more, need you to …”

Sylvain’s hand trails up to Felix’s face. Fingers stroking over his cheek, thumb on his chin and pressing at Felix’s bottom lip.

“Need me to fuck you, don’t you?”

Felix nods, eyes opening to peer up at Sylvain. “Need you so badly, I— _mm.”_ Sylvain cannot resist slipping his thumb into Felix’s mouth, having to stifle a groan at the sight of the tongue that laps over it.

“You’re being such a good boy today. Letting me tie you as I please, submitting like an angel.” Sylvain brings his thumb out from Felix’s mouth, the latter breathing in deeply. “I want to give you everything in return, sweetheart.”

“You already do,” says Felix, swallowing as he catches his breath from his arousal. “You know I enjoy this too, Syl … Feel so safe with you.”

“And I with you.”

Steadying himself on the bed with his hands, Sylvain leans down to brush a kiss on Felix’s lips. He straightens back up, reaching for the lubricant kept in the drawer of the nightstand. It’s placed down on the bed momentarily as Sylvain pulls Felix towards him. Sprawled over his lap, head facing Sylvain—they need to see each other’s face.

“Now, baby,” says Sylvain, popping open the lubricant. “I know I did all this to you to relax, but seeing you like this … You know I can’t help but to take advantage of that a little bit.” Those eyes remain on Felix’s as he prepares his index finger. “Can’t help but tease you, make you beg, when you’re all so submissive for me.”

A squirm in response. Movements barely visible against those bindings, Felix almost out of breath from arousal despite Sylvain not even beginning yet. “You know I need you—”

“I do. But I need to hear that from you, properly.”

Sylvain’s left hand reaches to Felix’s face. Holding his chin to ensure it doesn’t move, not with Sylvain’s other hand brought down to Felix’s rear. A slight lift to keep their eyes locked.

“Sh-shit—” as Sylvain’s finger presses at Felix’s entrance.

“Need that badly, don’t you, Felix?”

Felix’s nods as much as he is able to with his chin held in place. “Please, Syl, I— _hah,_ ah,” Sylvain’s finger is pushing down on the external muscle, “please, n-need it.”

“Gotten you all worked up, haven’t I? Tying you up nice and pretty?”

“Goddess, Syl, yes—love it when you … ah, o-oh _fuck.”_ Sylvain pushes up, finger beginning to slip inside. “Please, oh _please_.”

“So cute.” A hint of a growl in that voice, dripped in desire. His thumb strokes over a reddened cheek. “So cute when you’re begging for me to fuck you.”

Felix moans when that fingertip edges inside. The ring of Felix’s entrance tightens around it, Sylvain slow with inserting the rest. He’s always careful to give Felix time to adjust, but now, teasing is a priority as well. He smiles fondly over the near-whine Felix releases, face resting on its side against Sylvain’s leg.

“Hurry _up …”_

“Don’t.” Sylvain clicks his tongue. “Got to be a good boy, be quiet, and let me do what I want with you, okay?”

It takes everything to not lean down and kiss Felix when he pouts. “Just need you, need you more than ever, Syl.” And he truly does, with that look in Sylvain’s eyes.

The finger slides inside fully. A gasp from Felix, bound hands in fists. He cannot hold back a moan as Sylvain works his finger up and down. “Like that, baby?”

“Haah … M-more, keep on …” A choked gasp. “Don’t stop.”

“I could, you know,” Sylvain says, a hint of playfulness in his voice. “That’d be fun.”

Felix groans, shaking his head. “Please, Syl, don’t … I’ll keep being good for you, I— _ah,_ ” a jolt of pleasure sends his words off track, “p-please, just …”

“I won’t. I’m just teasing. Deserve a reward after submitting to me so nicely.” Sylvain bites his lip as he increases the speed of his finger. “Mm, feel so good, baby. Can’t wait until I can feel you around my cock.”

“Hng, Goddess, need …” Felix loses his words, exhaling deeply against Sylvain. His bound thighs begin to rub together. “Syl, can— _ngh—_ can you touch me?”

“I could, but should I is the question.” Sylvain keeps his finger working inside Felix as his other slides over Felix’s hip. His thumb traces lightly over Felix’s erection. “I want to see how much you can obey me, Fe … Keeping you under my control like this, having you follow my every command, I don’t want to let you have that so easily now, do I?”

“Can beg more, Syl …”

“Oh I know, baby. And letting you come again, and again … That’s nice, too. But I want to see how long you can hold yourself back for me today, since you’re submitting without a second thought.”

Felix grumbles, but doesn’t say another word—he instead moans as Sylvain quickens his pace. He keeps up his rhythm for a while longer before his finger pulls out. A slight whimper from Felix, who practically trembles for his need of that pleasure to return.

More oil is smeared over Sylvain’s fingers. “Want more, don’t you?”

“Please, I need, ngh,” the two fingers press at his entrance, “n-need it.”

“That’s my angel.” A moan catches itself in Felix’s throat as the two fingers steadily enter him. “Mm, feels even better when you’re all powerless like this, doesn’t it?”

Felix nods, unable to catch his breath enough to respond verbally. His face is soon to hide in Sylvain’s leg. A hand runs through his hair, taking his ponytail to raise his head again. “No, no. I know you’re embarrassed, baby, but keep those eyes on me.” Sylvain’s fingers fumble under the hair tie, finally letting that sheet of dark hair fall around Felix’s shoulders. “Need to see you, Fe. Need to see how much you love me doing this to you.”

“D-do love it, Syl,” says Felix, resting his head back on his side, eyes half-open as he stares up at Sylvain. “Always … a-ah … always do, I promise.”

A tongue runs over Sylvain’s lips before he smiles. Fingers continuing to work inside Felix, his other hand beginning to explore the body sprawled over Sylvain’s lap. Once again appreciating how beautiful it is caught in those ropes. How beads of sweat form on that pale skin, and it trembles and shudders beneath the fingertips that feel electrifying against it.

And Felix doesn’t bring his eyes away from Sylvain. He understands Sylvain’s need for reassurance, how much he adores to see Felix enjoys this, too—and the sight of those eyes appreciating every inch of Felix’s body is something he will never grow tired of.

Sylvain’s fingers pull out of Felix eventually. The latter pants, squirms not reducing a single amount in his desperation for more, more until he feels filled, that every desire his body has is granted. He is pushed onto the bed onto his back. Eyes blinking through tears of sheer stimulation and arousal.

Legs on either side of Felix and hands resting on the bed by his head, Sylvain hovers over him. Watches those squirms against the intricate ropes. Lips open with desperate breaths as Felix stares back at the face he adores so much.

“Now, how am I going to fuck you, Fe?” Sylvain questions, barely above a whisper. “So many options when you’re trapped beneath me like this. Anything you want, sweetheart?”

“Want to see you,” says Felix, with barely a moment of thought. A smile reaches Sylvain’s face.

“Yeah. I want that too. Need to see your eyes on mine, remember that you’re here, always … Otherwise I’d be putting a blindfold on that pretty face of yours.” His smile grows a little over visible squirms from those words.

He takes his time, fingers trailing down the side of Felix’s face, down over the ropes across his chest. Light touches on the marks left previously. Sylvain continues down, left hand now joining his right as both trail over the sides of Felix’s waist. They’re brought to the ropes binding Felix’s legs.

“Not to worry,” says Sylvain as he begins to untie the rope that brings both tied legs together, backed away enough for them to be rested in front of him. “I’ll still keep those pretty ropes underneath in place. Let’s just make it a little easier to get inside you, okay? Want to make you feel so good, Felix.”

Felix hums, head resting back on the bed. “You will. You know I’m safe here, with you. Nothing is ever going to happen to me.”

Sylvain’s hands slow for a moment, those words sinking in. His face is softer when he nods. “Yeah. I think I feel more confident in that, now.”

He spreads apart the bound legs. Calves and thighs on either leg still tied together, but with more than enough room for Sylvain to slide between them. He brings himself closer, resting Felix’s knees against his shoulders as a hand reaches for the oil. “Definitely ready, beautiful?”

Felix nods. “Always, Syl.”

Their eyes meet as Sylvain pulls down his trousers and underwear. A sigh escaping Sylvain as his erection is freed, a smirk when Felix’s gaze flickers down and a tongue runs over his lips. Sylvain spreads the oil across his erection. A generous amount, despite how Felix is more than prepared already.

No pain, only those beautiful yet delicious marks left behind by those ropes, love bites gifted to him by Sylvain’s mouth. Sylvain brings himself forward and the head of his dick presses at Felix’s entrance.

“Ngh—”

“Want that so badly, don’t you?”

“Goddess, Syl, _please,”_ Felix chokes out. “Please fuck me.”

“With pleasure, my love.”

Sylvain pushes himself forward. Carefully easing himself inside with a moan, Felix releasing his own—a little higher, more breathless. He pants as Sylvain begins to build up a pace inside him. Slow and steady. Letting Felix’s body relax on its own, to feel safe even whilst bound; he’ll never rush the progress, not unless roughness is the intention, and Felix will never not appreciate that care.

The thumbs on Felix’s hips caress the skin. Pushed back gently with each thrust into him. The sound of their skin against each other is intoxicating, as are the lips they taste as Sylvain brings himself down to kiss Felix, increasing the force of his hips that little more.

“Mm—” A moan muffled by Sylvain’s tongue. Bound hands clenched in fists, and eyes that are squeezed tightly shut. He shudders as one of Sylvain’s hands moves, once again appreciating those ropes, before it’s burying itself in Felix’s hair.

“F-Felix,” Sylvain says, catching his breath. “So beautiful, you’re always so beautiful … Mine, aren’t you, baby?”

Felix nods, leaning into the hand at the side of his head. “I’m … I-I’m yours, Syl— _ah.”_

“All mine, never going to lose you.” Lips press against Felix’s neck. A choked moan is in his throat; Sylvain’s cock inside him has found that sweet spot. “Never, _ever,_ going to let anyone else have you.”

“N-never … never, Syl, I …” Felix leans his head back to grant Sylvain better access to his neck. His back arches with a loud cry. “A-ah! Fuck, right th-there, please—”

“Loving this, aren’t you?”

“Goddess, y-yes—please don’t stop.”

“Couldn’t, baby, not when you feel so good around my cock.” Sylvain groans precisely the moment Felix contracts around it. He allows his other hand to wander as well, hips taking control now his thrusts into Felix are steady, yet faster; he runs his hands over the body that is his. Up to Felix’s face to bring him in for another kiss.

A single hand drops down, over the stomach framed by those ropes and to the erection against Felix’s stomach. He wriggles beneath the kiss as Sylvain’s fingers tread over the base. Unable to escape that tongue in his mouth until Sylvain chooses to break free, lust-filled eyes watching those lips as they exhale sharp, rapid breaths.

“O-oh Syl, that—” He cries out over Sylvain stroking his fingers up to the head, smearing the pre-cum on top. “Ngh, fuck, I-I …”

“Such a good boy, aren’t you?” Sylvain says, fingers right by Felix’s ear. “Won’t let yourself go until I say, won’t you?”

Felix shakes his head. “No, I’ll … T-today I …” He loses his words, taken away by his moans. Sylvain smiles, lips pressing against the side of his neck.

His thrusts continue on. The two relish in each other’s moans, their shared passion and trust in each other—it has taken years of breaking down walls, of understanding their desires, to reach a stage where they can navigate each other so seamlessly. Felix understanding what comforts Sylvain during these darker days. Sylvain learning what it means to be trusted by someone who truly loves you.

Everything, every ounce of their love in each other, only adds to this shared pleasure.

“Wanting release badly, aren’t you, baby?” Sylvain murmurs as those moans become that little higher, more desperate. Felix nods against the bed.

“Feel s-so good, Syl.” A cross between a cry and a moan as Sylvain pumps Felix’s erection properly. “Haah, w-wait—”

“Don’t worry, I’m letting you,” says Sylvain, pressing a kiss to Felix’s temple. He inhales sharply. “Come for me, my love.”

He does so almost immediately after the command. Ejaculating over his stomach with a cry of Sylvain’s name, head left limp on its side, resting against the bed. His chest rises and falls with his heavy breaths.

“You did so well baby, always so good.” Sylvain kisses on either cheek, on his eyelids, his forehead, before he’s straightening back up with a moan. “A-almost there too, hold on for me.”

He continues his thrusts as he works closer to his own climax. When it builds up to the edge, Sylvain pulls out, adjusting himself so he’s aiming for the ropes stretched across Felix’s torso. His hand assists him in releasing his load over them. A groan escaping his lips, Felix biting his lip over the semen splattering over his skin and bonds.

The back of Sylvain’s hand rubs over his forehead, panted breaths escaping him. “Goddess, that … Felix, baby, thank you.”

“Why are … are you thanking me?”

A fond smile. “Because that helped me unwind completely, having you be in my care like that.” Hands cup Felix’s cheeks as Sylvain brushes his lips over the other’s forehead. “Thank you. You did so good and I love you. Let’s get you out of those ropes, okay?”

Felix nods. He allows Sylvain to roll him over to his side, starting with his bound wrists. He runs his fingers over the skin to help Felix with the blood flow. His arms are next, a slow process with the numerous ties. Cutting them is an option, and Sylvain will always do so if Felix finds himself panicked in bonds. But when both are well, content in a silence all but for their breaths, there’s no need for such measures and wasted rope.

“Can you stretch them for me, sweetheart?” asks Sylvain, running his hands up the now free arms, assisting them with stretching out in front of Felix’s body. “There we go. Everything feeling fine?”

Felix hums. “I’m okay.”

Sylvain traces over the rope marks as Felix brings his arms back. His legs are the next step. Sylvain returns Felix to his back. “Goddess, I was so glad to keep these on, baby.”

Though Felix rolls his eyes, there’s a fond smile on his face. “Thought the more marks those ropes leave on me, the better.”

“That’s true, but these thigh-highs are just too hot. And at least there’s going to be some of that on your thighs.”

Sylvain eventually finishes untying the ropes on Felix’s legs. A hand on his chest encourages him to stay lying down. Before bringing his attention to the ropes looped around Felix’s torso, Sylvain instead detaches the buckles of the blue stirrups around Felix’s thighs, pulling them down his legs and popping them to the side. A kiss is placed on the rope marks on either thigh.

“Stretch them too. Bound to be a little numb by now.”

“Yeah, a bit,” says Felix. “But it’s fine.”

“Kinda gathered that by all your moaning,” Sylvain teases, laughing at a slight huff.

Soon, the remaining ropes have also been taken away from Felix. He is now sipping from a glass of water Sylvain has handed to him as Sylvain wipes away the semen on his torso. The moment both are done, Sylvain is pulling him into an embrace. Felix wastes no time in relaxing against Sylvain’s chest.

“Did I really help you?” he asks. His eyes close as Sylvain’s lips find his head.

“More than I can say. I like knowing that you’re safe with me, that I can protect you … And it means the world and more that you can let yourself be vulnerable around me, show this side to you.”

Felix nuzzles that little closer. “Mm. You make me feel that way. I don’t ever feel ashamed about it, not when it’s with you.” There’s a slight pause, before Felix adds, “And it’s part of the game to humiliate me about it, I guess. But that’s another story.”

Sylvain grins, kissing Felix’s head again. He brings the other down with him onto the bed, strong arms bringing him as close as possible. Felix sighs, still and content against Sylvain’s chest. Coming down from his high, he never has any hesitation to be close, to show this softer side to him, and it’s a treasure to them both that Sylvain is the only person who is allowed to witness it.

“I love you so much, Fe. I’m the luckiest man alive to have you love me this much.”

“Says you.” Felix, still melted, softened by their intimacy, has no qualms against saying, “Love you more than anything, Syl. I don’t ever want to let this go.”

“And you won’t, my love. Neither will I.”

Fingertips trace circles over Felix’s back, lips kissing wherever Sylvain can reach, and the two lose themselves in the simple comfort of each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to come find me on Twitter @/nikobynight if you'd like to come have a chat and/or find my headcanon talks, artwork and fanfic previews. I'll also be posting art similar, but not directly correlated, to this fic today <3


End file.
